Strange Circumstances
by JuliaHVT
Summary: this is a story of Aragorn who was read out of a book and wants to find his elf friend Legolas.   There is guy on guy action I'm sorry if you don't like it and I suck at this summery


Strange Circumstances

By: JuliaHVT

Authors Note: I do not own the Lord of the rings series! I had to include part of one of the books for it to make sense...and this is a story I wrote for and English class obviously I had to take out the yaoi

please be gentle this is my first post on here!

Aragorn X Legolas

::

This little tale is about a boy with a gift. His name is Julian, he is pale with green eyes and straight jet black hair, he has a few friends, dresses in black and is a little on the weird side...okay a lot because he's a vampire —but I'm getting ahead myself aren't I?

Do you remember back in school when your teacher made you read aloud? Well that never happened to him, why? I'm not sure but he found out that cold and stormy February night. That's when he had a few friends over for a book club of sorts, being the first meeting and all they decided to read the Fellowship of the Ring. A black haired boy coughed; green eyes squinting as he dropped a weathered looking book onto the floor into an unlikely orgy of dust and brittle paper.

"Merlin how old is this thing?" He coughed again before picking the book up carefully and settling down on the floor. They sat huddled under blankets. Chip bags, soda and other junk food was littered around the floor. The rain was beating against the roof asking to be let in and it was Julian's turn to read.

"Suddenly Frodo noticed that a strange-looking weather-beaten man, sitting in the shadow near the wall, was also listening intently to the hobbit talk. He had a tall tankard in front of him, and was also smoking a long pipe curiously carved. His legs were stretched out before him, showing high boots of supple leather that fitted him well—but holy hell" the book was glowing and a trio of hushed voices was whispering the words like a tape recorder pressed up against your eardrums. The girls were scared, they freaked.

There was a deafening boom just outside the window; thunder? He thought but they urged him to continue reading; curious as to what would happen if the boy kept reading

"Come on its just the weather or something the stories just getting good"

he sighed but continued where he left off "but had seen much wear and were now caked with mud. A travel-stained cloak was drawn close about him, and in spite of the heat of the room he wore a hood that overshadowed his face; but the gleam of his eyes could be seen as he watched the hobbits." He stopped and asked if anyone would want to read, they shook their heads but told him to skip a bit; the winds began to howl as he started reading again

"What his right name is I've never heard: but he's know around here as Strider…."

Julian looked up from the page to find his friends staring somewhere above his black lacquered desk, he followed their gaze and tried not to scream.

In the corner of his room, sitting on his desk was Aragorn (the Strider). The man was tense, like a coiled spring; sword drawn as his hood fell to his shoulders exposing dark rain-drenched hair and fair skin. His steel gray eyes shifted to every corner of the room, finally settling on the panicking teenagers.

"What sorcery is this? What am I doing here" his voice was calm yet demanding.

Marisa squeaked and pushed Julian towards him, the girls' thoughts were muddled but considering what just happened could you blame them?

He repeated his questions in Elvish, his voice like silk on sandpaper.

Julian cleared his throat and addressed him slowly in what Elvish he could manage, "Peace Dunadan, we wish you no harm, do not worry" he mentally slapped himself for probably botching it.

Silence; the storm had stopped. To his surprise he sheathed his sword and spoke plainly "Do I know you? You brought me here little one?"

Julian nodded hesitantly; looking back at his friends and saw thet they were still staring.

Crystal asked quietly "how are we going to get him back?" she took the book and flipped through the story. "From what I can tell the story hasn't changed, even if he's out here..."

Jesse joined in " it is him isnt it?" Julian nodded again and picked up the book turning to the page he had been reading; facing the clocked man he began to read again.

Nothing Happened.

When he looked up, he was still there perched on the desk. "I'm truly sorry...I-" the boy stopped his babbling as Aragorn held up his hand to silence him

"No need to apologize …Your friend said things are unchanged" with that he gazed outside the window; a far-away look in his eyes.

Nania broke the forming silence

"He's taking this well…being a character from a story I mean…" Julian's green eyes darted over to his friend

"Nania shut it; he doesn't know….I do not think their just stories…."

She raised her eyebrows "Of course they are!" putting her hand on Julian's forehead

"Are you feeling well?" he shook her off before she could catch on to the temperature difference and stepped over to the silent figure.

He kept his eyes facing the west but asked Julian "Is there anything that can be done to return me to the inn?" he replied "I'm coming to the point….Would you be willing to wait for the next storm? I'm sure it will work then…." His gray eyes focused on the emerging stars

"It seems I have no choice…"

Julian took that as a yes; Maggie spoke up "uhm ok now that we have that settled….where are you gonna put him till then?"

Nania smirked "—because I know your parents won't let you keep him here…"

Julian paled "I hadn't thought of that... what if they can't see him— Errr wait here"

He rushed out of the room and ran to the next house. Five minutes of apprehensive silence later; he was back with another boy in tow, the boy had wide blue eyes and feathery long brown hair.

"I don't see what this is about but…whose that?"

He was Aragorn's height but heartbreakingly thin in black pants and a lime green T-shirt with a glaring smiley face on the front.

The boy stared; gaping slightly "Uh this is Aragorn?" Julian looked up at him for permission; Aragorn nodded so he continued "Aragorn, my friend Brien…Okay. I've established that outsiders can see him" Brien pouted

" 'Outsiders?' Oh, thanks I feel loved" Julian laughed as Brien extended his hand to the stand-offish figure.

Aragorn shook his hand briefly before looking out the window again. Julian turned to his friends and asked "Do you guys want to continue this book club or do you want to leave…I understand if you do"

The five said their goodbyes and departed. Brien, Julian and Aragorn were the only ones left in the room. They gestured for him to fallow them into the adjoining guest room .

"So what are you going to do? Do we need to go shopping?"

Julian shuddered "What—Why?" at this Bri rolled his eyes

"Come on Juli, he can't go around like that can he?"

with much guilt Julian nodded. "To late for tonight I mean...we'll go tomorrow" he turned to Aragon

"Is this room alright for you?" The brooding figure merely nodded and reclined his sward against the bedpost.

Julian is a thousand year old vampire stuck in a nineteen year olds body, only his eyes tell the story of his age. Brian is also an immortal, though not as old because Julian was the one thet made him forever young and he being the fledgling you'd expect Julian to be the dominant of the two in the relationship right? Wrongo

When the door was shut to Julian's room Brian rounded on him; eyes spiting fire.

"what the hell was that?" Julian shrunk away from his livid form

"I dont know what y—" "Don't play with me- you want him dont you...I saw you eyeing him" Brian's voice level rising as he grabbed hold of Julian's collar and pinned him against the door. Wrists pulled above his head, Julian flinched when his nails sunk into the flesh.

Green eyes blazed as he whispered back scornfully

"you pompous ingrate—bull headed and quick to get angry just like the day I made you...if theres one thing I regret its falling for you" Brian stepped away as if he had been slapped.

"Juli...I—...I didn't" Julian stepped forwarded steering him to the door

"Get out!... after we get Aragorn home you leave and never come back"

"you don't mean that...Please...I" Julian slammed the paint splattered door in his face.

When his sire was done yelling at him— the door was slammed in his face

Brian was angry, flushed and now horny as hell, growling low in his throat he shoved hard against the paint splattered door. It crashes against the wall as he steps inside, panting he scans the room and finds the other boy sitting on his bed, looking deliciously broken "Julian " the teen looks up; green eyes blurred by the red."I'm still angry at you Brian…go away Capn' Jack" the other smirks at this

"I know your still mad love ….'came to make it all better" Brian stood in pants, two belts and a red incubus long-sleeve un-buttoned to show two silver hoops dangling from his nipples.

Julian rubbed his eyes, blushed and looked sideways "how do you intend to do that?"

Brian was still smirking as he said this "Like so.." he rushed at the bed and pulled Julian flush against him. The shocked greed eyes stared into his own violet pools of insanity. Easing them onto the bed while Julian laughed despite the tears "how again?..ahh" clever fingers had wandered under the black fabric of his pants "ohgod...fuck no stopit—I'm..." Julian turned his head into the pillow away from the victors piercing gaze 'I'm still pissed at you brian-fuckfuckohh god' Brian is grinning as he hears an audible whimper when he retracts his hand. Bringing up a pair of shiny new handcuffs, he places Julian's arms above his head and says:

"now pet. I know we've been through this time and time again...when someone else shows interest"

*click against the metal headboard* "I have to claim you again...and again...and again...as hard as I want..." Julian struggles halfheartedly "who made up these rules? I can't remember siring a rapist—" he doesnt finish because Brian pushes him further up the bed while plundering his mouth with his overzealous tongue. When he was done mapping out thet deliciously warm cavern he broke away to answer.

"it isnt rape if you enjoy it babe...in our case at least anyway..."

The black button up was eased away from his chest to rest at his shoulders, but since the cuffs where there so he couldn't take it off. Julian glares up at Brian, their chests almost touching. Brian regarded his silence smugly "Now thet you've quieted down...can we continue love?" he smiled revealing rows of sharp filed teeth. Hard as hell Brian tried to remain calm as Julian bucked up against him

"who seid anything about me being quiet?" Julian whined, softly biting on Brian's lower lip.

He struggled against the restraints again "I miss being able to pull your hair, it was so bright and shimmery ...like white silk strands...god I miss it" Brian's eyes flared again behind the mask of smug determination.

"Not thet I dont still like it dyed...oh shit" one swift tug and his pants were on the floor, he thought Brian would fallow suit but he didn't; that evil glint in his violet eyes told him so.

"you still dont wear underwear do you? My presumptuous little nymph..." Julian's face flushed

"I'm not-...ugh just get on with it...'nough talking" Brian pulled the shorter boy against him again, to the point thet the restraints did their job. Brian unfastened his belts and then his pants, Julian's breath coming out in puffs against the sensitive skin of his neck. Lungs rising and falling in synch with his hips.

"Fuck Brian please..."

That nearly did him in, he paused shortly, after making quick work of his pants and boxers. Brian hooked the other teens legs around his waist, panting he whispered "lube or no pet?" Julian was just laying there, hair mussed, nerves raw and eyes pleading but mouth not being able to move. Shutting his eyes he shook his head and hissed as Brian eased his way in.

"Fuck- oh holy hell babe ahhh even after all this time so hot...so tight ahhh fuckkk!"

Head turned away again, Julian was biting his lip so hard he broke skin.

The corners of his eyes watered slightly. Even though Brian wasn't even moving yet it hurt so much, rasping "Ahh I guess that's what happens when your turned as a virgin...fuck ow"

Brian reached in between them and wrapped his nimble fingers around Julian to distract him from the pain. "oh, fuck I'm sorry Juli...here we go" lapping at the cut on Julian's lower lip caused the boy to groan, then again louder as his fingers moved faster.

"Fuckohfuck Brian just move...I'm not going to last Please god fuck me!"

Moaning he fused their lips together and pulled out before slamming back in.

Julian's moans caught in his mouth made purely from pleasure at this point, gossamer strands of spit and blood webbed between them as their mouths separated.

"Close yet?" Brian chuckled as his question was answered with a groan of frustration and jerk of Julian's lithe hips.

Julian gasped "W...why did you stop?"

"Because I'm evil" Brian said.

"Yes you are!-" Julian seethed "Now if you don't fuck me, I'll go find someone who will!"

Wrong thing to say

Brian took a deep breath and pulled himself out of Julian again. He heard Julian moan

"I'm sorry—please fuck me...don't stop now please Brian please!"

Brian smirked at the urgency in his voice and plunged back into Julian for the third time. And this time, he didn't stop. He began to rock in and out of him, with absolutely no remorse.

"Oh God, harder, Brian," Julian panted.

"As you wish." he moaned and thrusted deeper and deeper into Julian, harder and harder.

He began to pull Julian's hips to meet him. Brian hit that perfect spot inside Julian every time, and it was like 4th of July was going off behind his eyes.

Julian screamed in pure pleasure while Brian groaned from the strain Julian's tight passage gave him every time he moved. Brian's thrusts began to become uneven as he felt his body temperature rise and a feeling of euphoria arose within him.

"Oh god Juli!...oh god...Juli... look at me— I want to see you unravel"

One hand braced under Julian's chin and the other on his weeping length.

Lust clouded emerald met amethyst then that all-too-familiar-all-too-welcome surge of heat burst in their abdomens, moaning Brian came inside Julian as his hips bucked up and there were fireworks blistering inside his chest and strobe lights beneath his eyelids.

Then warmth escaped Julian and issued over Brian's pale fingers.

A cry of rapture and contentment ghosted between Julian's lips as he slumped back and felt Brian pull out gingerly before curling around him protectively.

He vaguely felt the cuffs slip off and warm lips sooth the reddened skin of his wrists.

"Beautiful Juli...your just so beautiful" the other boy's velvet voice murmured to him as they drifted off to sleep. Julian sighed and nestled into the warmth of the others arms.

"I could say the same...but just like the first time you'll never believe me..."

"I don't believe you because it isnt true...I'm not worthy of you baby"

Julian was sitting up now, slightly wary of the stinging thet shot up his spine

"don't ruin this please Brian...you should know by now thet I want this..." he looked over at the brunette

"thet I want you..." bringing his hands up Julian molded their lips together softly, pulling away he noted the far off expression on Brian's face. Julian frowned and proceeded to find the spot on his neck thet would get his attention. Straddling the other he nipped sharply over the vain on the side of his throat, earning a gasp thet bleed into a moan as he broke the porcelain skin.

Angrily he sucked long and hard once then let go, Brian whimpered this time, hips moving to meet his again.

"I fucking love you...you idiot don't you get it?...fuck..." Julian shuddered as he began to cry.

Brian tried to wrap him in his arms again but he was shoved of the bed with a muffled and broken

'Get Out' so Brian slipped on his pants but didn't bother with the belts or shirt, Julian shut the door quietly; leaned against it and cried silently...

Hoarse apologies filtered through the door till dawn, Julian uncurled from his spot on the floor muttering to himself

"I hate the phrase "the morning after." It conjures up feelings of regret, doubt, and revulsion. And here it is- the morning after. I hate it already."

The marks on his arms were gone ,washing away the tear trails Julian changed clothes.

Sighing he wrenched open the door. Walking over to Aragorn's room he told him the he could go any where on the grounds but not to leave. Using a window on the forth floor he jumped down to the garage and found the brunette waiting for him.

"I'm sorry Juli..." Brian rasped pressing his lips to the back of Julian's hand before continuing

"...and I'm never going to go off like that again..."

How Julian wished he could believe him, Julian merely nodded as the other started the black van.

Traffic was hell on Brien's nerves and the mall was crowded as the teenagers maneuvered through the throng of Saturday morning shoppers.

"Brii I. hate. Being. Here" Julian mumbled from behind his black shades. He wore them because people would stare at the strange acid green color of his eyes. Brien couldn't care less whether people stared, just as long as they only stared out of curiosity at what was his; he was calm.

"Just remember this is for Mr. tall, dark and creepy...well he's more like a lost kitten now though...out of his element as it were ...Oh— let's stop over there after we get his new clothes?" Brien paused in front of the 'The Armory' a store where they sell collectors knifes and old weaponry. "Do you think that would cheer him up?"

he laughed "Don't ask me you're the one whose had a crush on that human since J.R freakin' Tolkien came out with that bloody book!" the humorous tone in his voice never reached his jealousy sparked violet eyes. Julian had his back to Brian so he didn't see.

"Shut up he's like an older brother to me...an attractive one that I've never met but a brother none the less" Julian crossed his arms and tried not to pout.

"Look I was just kidding...come on lets get him some stuff" the brunette snaked a possessive black clad arm around Julian as they stepped into the store with the glowing red sign and Nine Inch Nails pulsating through the walls.

After twenty minutes of this they paid for their stuff and walked over to the food court. Then they sat down with their sodas before walking home, contrary to popular belief vampires can eat and drink, look at mirrors and walk in sunlight, read minds and fly but they don't sparkle. Like they needed anything else to attract attention..

"You know he is eighty right?" Brian said after awhile.

"Really? What's that have to do with it?"

"I was just thinking of how your birthday is coming up and—"

"Don't start with this again...you killed the entertainer the last time"

"Well, he was looking at you"

"It was my birthday where else was he going to look? Plus he didn't need his neck snapped"

Brian scoffed "says you..."

"Oh My God! This is what I'm talking about!"

Brien looked annoyed and Julian just looked pissed. Three tables away and closing were the stars of the school fencing club.

"Just great…..can we leave now?" chuckling a little the brunette haired boy stood up and pulled Julian along with him. Then they headed home.

Back at the house,

They heard music coming from Julian's room.

"Cry Little Sister, by The Sisters of Mercy? Wait that's a guy singing…"

'It was beautiful but what was strange considering that Aragorn shouldn't know how to operate a cd player, but given that he's going to be king soon they shouldn't think him brainless, because leaders learn fast. He could have just been in the room when he played it.'

Opening the door they dropped the bags on the floor and looked to the bed where they had seen Aragorn last. He looked so lost when they left that morning but that was forgotten as they saw him swaying back and forth on his heels and singing softly to himself along with the vocalist. The cloak he had worn the previous night discarded to reveal a dark green shirt with lacings in the front and long sleeves, black pants and his boots.

He spoke softly these words, as if they would break if he was too loud

"Legolas you voice has not changed"

They stared at him in shock. 'Sure vampires, reading people out of stories and now a legendary elf singing the most heart-wrenching song ever; what's next?'

"Do you want to see him? We could try to find him…" Julian looked at the CD cover. "Mirkwood, I think they're having a concert this weekend at the Center stage Auditorium downtown" Brien smirked despite himself

"Quite convenient huh?"

Julian nodded and looked around "what have you been up to all this time?" he shook his head "I climbed on to the roof and looked around for a bit…" he paused

"So many trees it's a shame their disappearing….modern times" he scoffed slightly before turning his attention to Brien who was looking through the bags of things they bought him. "Since you're about the same size as my older brother…I measured you while you slept" answering Julian's questioning stare, Julian's eyes widened "that's sneaky…anyway here"

They handed him some clothes to try on.

A few moments later he stepped out in a pair of black jean pants with silver threading and an emerald green shirt with six buckles going down the long sleeves.

Julian put his hand under his chin thinking

"If you don't like the buckles I can take them off" Brien looked at him

"What? When you dress like 'the devil's advocate' you have to teach yourself to sow…."

"He got you a coat too..." it was a long black one with ten or so silver clasps down the front.

"Do you want to go look now?" Julian grabbed a brush and looked puzzled

"Should we fix his hair? To look presentable if we find your elf-friend"

Aragorn shrugged "Do what you must" he settle down into a chair as they both fixed his semi-long chocolate strands.

With that they grabbed their car keys and headed out to the black van parked in the garage.

After two hours of driving, around six they stumbled onto a lead

"Mirkwood….band premier covers performance tonight come and see…this looks like it" The three stepped into a brick building and were assaulted by strobe lights and melodic sounds. "Somewhat of a clash…." Brien looked around skeptically before the music picked up and someone stepped up to the mike. His pale skin glowed in the light; it was shining off his long silver-blond hair and played up the blue of his periwinkle eyes.

He wore a light blue button up over black leather pants. The shirt was a long sleeve with the first three buttons undone, but what am I describing his clothes for?

Legalos's voice was nothing short of spectacular, clear and strong but as graceful and uplifting as an angel. If he wasn't an Elf they would have thought him as an Angel; maybe that's where the whole thing about angels came from, those people had seen Elves.

The show had been a victory, but not to the Elvin singer, backstage after the show amidst the swooning girls he was gloomy 'Life is but a walking shadow,' Legolas murmured. 'It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.'

"Are you finished?"

He turned to face the three "Estel?- H-how are you?" who were surprised because for one he stuttered and two well he is adorable, Aragorn grinned

"Fine my friend It has been too long" he said in Elvish, he seems to do that a lot. Legalos hugged Aragorn tightly before moving away to ask who his friends where.

The Elf smiled as Aragorn began to tell him how he came to be there.

Legalos sat on the floor cross-legged; smiling still as the man finished speaking.

Julian raised his hand tentatively "how did you survive prince?….all this time…" the Elves eyes held a serious gleam as he thought back "after sailing to the west…we reached a safe place and watched the world turn…Till the day I would see you again" his eyes settled on the inert figure of Aragorn.

Julian and Brien exchanged looks before asking were the bathroom was, following Brian down the hall into the dimly lit room.

Julian hopped up on the counter and pulled out eyeliner pensile

"I knew it.. He just needed to find the right Elf...So how are we going to help them?" he smiled again as Brian's eyes widened

"Heh you saw it too huh?..." Julian smirked as he ran the black tip under his left eye then the right. "well I feel that we should just let things progress naturally…."

Brien leaned against the counter, pouting slightly Julian whispered

"Where's the fun in that Mr. sophisticated?"

Brien quirked an eyebrow; the corners of his mouth lifted up slightly.

Taking the pensile from Julian he shifted closer and brushed his thumb under those green kaleidoscope eyes; smudging the black to create a shadow.

"Things work out well when we let them progress by themselves…" he laced their fingers together and stood back

"…wouldn't you agree?" Julian blushed and nodded as they headed back.

"I can't seem to get over the fact that you're here…." Legalos looked into clear eyes.

"Well I am….and now I wish to know how you've been…" the Elf nodded "the band was just an idea that I came up with to …." He felt embarrassed "To what?" Aragorn pressed " To somehow …to somehow get you to hear me….I wanted you to hear me"

Julian froze and stopped Brian from opening the door by shoving him into the opposite wall.

His keen sense of hearing helped him in catching what the Elf had just said.

"We should wait out here for a little while…." His fangs scraped against Brian's throat

"J-Julian….what are you doing?..." if Brian had been living his heart would have been hammering in his chest

"I'm simply letting things progress naturally…." Julian's calm hands wrapped around the others waist and pulled. He opened his mouth to speak again but demanding lips closed over his swallowing any words he might have formed.

Aragorn's usually guarded silver eyes portrayed shock and disbelief. Had he heard correctly?

Legalos took his silence as rejection

"I'm sorry Aragorn I- I'm" he got up and headed to the door.

"Legalos listen to me…Legalos?" words didn't seem to reach him fast enough.

The Elves hand was on the door knob. Aragorn's hand shot out and seized hold of Legalos's wrist.

"Legalos please listen to me, I heard you…the uncertainty-the pain, the loneliness …the longing in your voice" he brushed his fingers across the inside of the Elves wrist "I felt the same…. as if the pain was my own"

Legalos couldn't believe his pointed ears

" but as far as saying it….will you give me time?"

Legalos dipped his chin in a dazed nod. "An eternity if need be…."

Aragorn let go of his wrist as a smile formed on his lips.

"Thank you…." The Elf looked around

"um you are welcome I uh where did your little friends go?" The Strider took notice of this and shrugged. Then there was a rapid beeping sound.

Legalos pulled a small shape from his pocket "drat it's my cell…Uh. Hello?"

"Hey, its Julian uhm we'll meet you back at the house...the directions are—"

And just like that the two vampiric teenagers ended up prowling around in the alleys of downtown Seattle.

Around a library to be exact and they were very thirsty

In that general area a skinny blond slips his head off the palm of his hand and face-plants into the open book sprawled out before him. His head quickly shoots back up from that position and he wearily looks around the empty library. A chill crept up his spine, he's the only one left in the library which is open late for college students and teenage procrastinators, neither categories of which he falls into. He sighs, piling up the numerous books he'd been looking through. He leaves them neatly in their places all snug and safe. He'd long memorized where they all go then he collects his journal and notebooks shoving them inside his worn messenger bag and like almost every other night heads home.

He makes sure to stay near Exposition Park with the least streetlights and most seclusion. The blond doesn't have a death wish like his mother proclaimed, in fact he's self-proclaimed to be more or less normal.

He's not athletic, if he had to run from something or someone he would easily be caught. He's all legs and arms and long fingers, no muscle, just slimness. He blends in with the night as much as he can with all black clothing and black make-up, although he shines like a pale light bulb in the dark. He tucks himself in his trench coat, pulls the collar to hide around his face, and runs a hand through his short blond locks.

He walks this road most nights with the clear sky cast out over his head and all the stars winking down at him.

Most kids wouldn't.

He could take the bus; the city bus runs all night. He could beg his drunkard mother to drive him, all he'd have to do is flash his big blue-grey eyes and play the forgotten child card. He could get a bike, learn to drive himself, maybe catch a cab, or even take the tram, although it only ran to about mid-town then cut off towards the East. The scenery wasn't all that great, some trees, closed shops, dirty houses, cheap entertainment establishments, and one huge park.

Nothing exciting.

But it was the reason Lien painted his nails black every morning, made the trip to the library after school, wore black, and read up everything in the library although his mother insisted he was way too old to believe in such "nonsense" But what did she know about nonsense she worshiped a rum guzzling pirate in a red coat. Nonsense indeed.

You see, Lien is looking for a vampire.

He'd read all the books. He knew everything from what they ate, how they lived to the stories all over the world and the fictional stories written, he read it all. Not the fake new wave vampires or the ones you see on the Discovery Channel, but flat-out, totally real, bloodsucking vampires and when he found one, he hoped, they would fall deeply in love. He wanted the whole cliché thing, the human and vampire relationship and all its complications and struggles. He wanted the undead to creep into his window at night and be darkly beautiful and seductive.

He didn't care if most of the world thought vampires weren't real, the majority of people once thought the world was flat.

He feels it in his bones, in his joints, his throat, eye sockets, and nerve endings that vampires are real. So he walks, every other day, hoping to be attacked.

'And tonight was his lucky night.'

Julian ran a shaking hand through his black strands; his green eyes held luminance. He silenced the roar of his beast like hunger and honed his senses, warm blood is what Brian –what they both needed at that moment. What luck...such a pretty little thing came into view.

Lien shuddered again as the cold wind picked up. His sapphire eyes searched into the velvety darkness, noise was void except for his footsteps on the concrete. Then he wasn't alone.

His black coat fanned out into the darkness, his scent drifted into his stalkers path.

"White roses how appropriate" Brian's voice filtered into the stillness

"Don't you think Julian? Julian?" the others vampire's eyes sought out his companion but he was nowhere in sight. "How strange...ah well...more for me—wait what?" the boy was gone...

Brian blinked and was slightly confused "come on out sweetie...I wont bite you...hard..."

Julian was even more confused, one hand was over the mortal boys mouth; the other at his waist. Currently hiding from his mate, the boy didn't seem scared probably that's what prompted him to save the pale creature. Brian was still prowling below on the street. Muttering into the wind Julian told the lurking teen to wait at the house for Aragorn and Legalos, for once Brian did what he was asked. Or so he thought; purple orbs glowed in the shadows near the two figures on the roof.

The boys even breathing was a distraction; so was his scent and the warmth of his skin. Pretty shoulder blond hair fell from the collar of his trench. Upon closer inspection he noted thet it was cut in a sloppy sort of style. The boy's indigo eyes looked curiously up at him

The boy's—Julian laughed.

"Well, I cant just call you boy cant I?...what is your name pretty?" he relinquished his grip on the boys chin but not his waist.

Lien stood proudly but with meekness in his voice.

"My name is Lien and I've crossed oceans of time to find you..."

Julian raised a slender pierced eyebrow

"But you're a mortal…" the boy—er Lien laughed

"Well it feels like a long time for me but its only since I could walk…and in retrospect that's not a long time….heehe" he gave a nervous laugh before clicking his tongue stud nervously.

"Hmm…very queer" the dark haired vampire placed his hand under and braced the boys chin; Lien glared

"That's a rude thing to say when you've only just met me…." he hissed, still vaguely recalling that there was some reason he should be protesting though he couldn't for the life of him think what would be wrong with letting this gorgeous man, this fallen angel do whatever the hell he wanted with him. Realizing his mistake Julian moved away completely then coughed

"vampire…I'm a vampire" he corrected

"and by queer I meant that it's strange…normal people would have fainted at the sight of these" To illustrate he smiled; the white canines fell just over his bottom lip. Lien's mind reeled, running wouldn't be an option here but there was no really reason to run because if this creature wanted him dead he would have eaten him along with his accompanying person.

"I think you should come with me…." The creature's pleasant-sounding voice broke his mental pep-talk.

"Uh what?" was his intelligent response.

"Come with home me Lien….unless you have something better to do at midnight?"

Lien shook his head "no I—hey uhm I didn't catch you name…"

The figure grinned "I haven't given it yet…do you mind?" He raised his head and uttered something the human's ears couldn't catch.

Julian stood on the buildings edge as a pain traveled down his spine. A dim blue glowed then black wings burst from his back, tearing the back of the shirt he wore. Lien felt drawn to the glimmer in his emerald eyes. Then they held a mischievous light.

"What did you just do?" Lien half shouted; shrinking away from the others grasp.

Julian's eyes softened "I don't like walking so this seemed a good time to try something an old friend taught me….and you being the first mortal that hasn't run screaming…I thought you'd appreciate this" he flexed his wings before folding them against his body again.

The boy was dazed and tried to speak but no sound came out.

So dazed that it didn't register that Julian had picked him and thet he was flying above the park till they came in contact with the space needle. The dark haired boy was balancing on the wires with the blond clinging to him for dear life. Lien felt himself drifting off but he did catch this:

"My name is Julian, and I'm truly sorry for what happened earlier" then blackness.

When he awoke it was morning and he was in a dimly lit room he did not recognize.

"I trust you slept well…." Lien was so surprised that he fell onto the floor.

"Uh yes I did thank you…" he turned and found the boy right next to him

"it would help if you didn't sneak up on me…Julian correct?" after nodding the creature now known as Julian; helped Lien off the floor and asked him

"Would you want to meet your other house guests?" Lien agreed so they headed downstairs.

"Aragorn….Legalos?" Julian called as two heads popped up from the couch, they were watching Beetlejuice with Michel Keaten and his spinning head.

Lien looked like he had seen a ghost; peeking over at Julian for an explanation, the vampire shrugged "it's a long story…" Lien crossed his arms "I have time..." the boy egged him on as they walked into the other TV room, sighing Julian explained quickly "I was an idiot and messed with things I shouldn't have ...god, you'd think after a few hundred years I'd have learned something!" Julian sighed again before flopping down on the couch.

"What did you do to upset him maggot?" A smooth voice whispered harshly.

"That's not a nice thing to call him, Brian" an auburn headed teenager came in Lien's sight, he was dressed in a dark blue long sleeve and grey jeans with three chain strands on the left side. Brian's predatory look didn't escape Julian's' notice. He stepped in front of the human and glared.

"Brian Hugh Warner….don't you even think about harming this boy"

The others vampire's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer; fangs bared in rage. "He's only a human Juli; please this isn't like you….you haven't eaten and he's' just food"

Julian let his eyes wander over his friends shaking frame. "You're the one who needs to feed…why didn't you just go to the blood bar down the street?" Brian flushed with embarrassment despite his anger Julian hung his head "you should go feed...I'm sorry…but things cant be as they were because….this boy has more meaning to me then then…well food " Brian looked back at the human in question. Smirking he joked.

"He'll ruin you for life..."

Lien was tomato red and gaping like a fish.

"Don't scare the boy… and I mean it you have to leave" Brian's purple orbs held confusion in their depths. Julian turned away as the brunette began to tremble. "He's just some human Juli! By the gods I didn't think you were serious! Its all your fault you little harlot" Brian fumed before he launched himself at the scared boy. The undead teen had Lien backed into the corner; quivering like any normal person would.

"Enough! Stop being an idiot Brian..." Aragorn and his Elf companion burst through the door when the heard the shouting. Julian shoved the threatening teenager away and pushed Lien in their direction so they could get him out of there. The door slammed shut and locked as they left

"You know you'll never find anyone like me...that wretched boy will only cause you pain" Brian paced slowly around the black haired boy, before his hands grasped Julian's shoulders and threw him against the window then the adjoining wall. Julian hissed as the window shards in hid back were pressed against the once white wallpaper. The menacing ghoul was laughing now a hollow sound.

"I'll stop if you listen to me Juli...you're so much prettier like this— gasping for air you don't need and loosing so much blood...not thet you need that either" The other ran his tongue along the side of his captives face; lapping at the red river thet flowed there.

"Stop." Julian choked out as Brien stared with a wicked grin, his amethyst eyes; crazed and wanting.

"Get off of me Brian—I told you!" the other struggled to push him off but managed barely and flew out of the other boys grip. Julian darted over to the antique glass dagger case.

"Lets not play games pet you belong to me...I'm willing to forget this little spat if you get rid of him permanently..." Brien said it like it was the most logical thing in the world. The black haired teen stepped cautiously closer as Brian eagerly opened his arms to him.

"I see you've realized your mistake..I'm glad—ah?" that's all it took, one swipe across his throat.

In a flash of silver and graceful ark of red the once proud form crumbled to the floor in a heap. Julian was soaked in his blood; the vibrant fluid stained his shirt, on his skin. Still he couldn't move.

"I'm tired of building up my hopes, my life and my dreams once more only to have them destroyed and trampled on later...I would have thought you wouldn't be the one to destroy them"

The clouds looked grey and ominous, threatening rain any second. Julian slowly disentangled himself from the corpses limp arms and made a bee-line for the living room.

"Aragorn..." the blood spattered teen spoke up hesitantly.

Aragorn turned in his direction, a surprisingly calm look in his eyes

"…What is it Julian?" the Elf had his arms around Aragorn's shoulders.

Lien rose from the couch and stared horror-struck at Julian's blood covered form.

The storm was upon them quickly, thunderously loud as they ran onto the balcony.

"Answer me this Aragorn…do you still wish to go back into the book?" He stood as still as a statue, drenched under the pelting rain. The wind blew harder; the rain soaked and through their clothes

"Do you really need to ask me this?" The glowing book was open and propped against the stone railing. Julian shook his head as the others smiled "I have a reason to stay here...I do not wish to return to the book" Aragorn's silver eyes held the Elves even stare.

The book stopped glowing and seemed to dissolve. The rain had washed away the blood leaving faint pink traces on Julian's shirt, arms and face. Lien stayed near Julian as they hurried back inside, the thunder shook the earth to its very core.

All together that had been very eventful weekend, the police came by because they had heard the fight but they left shortly after, having found nothing. Lien found out thet during the storm his mom had gotten into an accident. So Julian's 'parents' got temporary custody of him while she was indisposed. The band got signed so Aragorn left to go touring with Mirkwood. Lien's mom died that fallowing week, at her funeral no one showed up and Lien lived with the Goodwin family for the rest of his highschool days, and he did get his wish of falling in love but Julian is still debating on whether to turn the boy.


End file.
